Gdy opadną ostatnie złote liście
by Arianka
Summary: Ostateczne pożegnanie Arweny z braćmi.


A/N: Być może ten tekst ociera się o alternatywę, ale nie wiemy, jaki los wybrali synowie Elronda. Pożegnanie braci z Arweną.

Disclaimer: Wszystkie postaci zostały stworzone i należą do J.R.R. Tolkiena

**Gdy opadną ostatnie złote liście**

Kto przekroczył granicę lasów Lothlorien, musiał zauważyć zmiany, jakie zaszły w otoczeniu. Choć nadal żywe, stare drzewa marniały powoli, a młode miały nigdy nie osiągnąć takich rozmiarów, jak te z dawnych czasów. Zimą zieleniące się niegdyś przez cały rok mallorny zrzucały liście, przez co las wyglądał obco i ponuro. Od wielu lat jedynymi jego mieszkańcami były zwierzęta. Dawno umilkł śpiew elfów. Zniknęły straże czuwające zawsze na granicach, opustoszało miasto. Tylko jedna osoba błądziła jeszcze w milczeniu starymi ścieżkami, lecz ona nie mogła być już policzona w grono Pierworodnych.

Ciszę przerwał odgłos kopyt końskich. Zza zakrętu drogi wyłonili się dwaj identycznie wyglądający jeźdźcy. Podróżowali w milczeniu, ale na ich twarzach odbijał się głęboki smutek, gdy patrzyli na zamierającą wokół przyrodę. Tak często bywali tu kiedyś w czasach, gdy las Lorien rozbrzmiewał pieśniami z dawnych lat. A teraz… Wszystko ziało pustką, która boleśnie zapadała głęboko w pamięć.

Elladan i Elrohir spojrzeli po sobie, gdy wkroczyli do wymarłego miasta. Nie chcieli patrzeć na to miejsce, które przypominało im o dawnej świetności elfów. Kochali Śródziemie, ale wiedzieli, że nie mogą w nim pozostać na zawsze. Przyszedł czas na dokonanie wyboru i obaj zdecydowali, że popłyną na Zachód. Byli to winni ojcu, wiedzieli, ile dla niego znaczą, zwłaszcza, że Arwena wybrała los śmiertelniczki.

Właśnie, Arwena… To dla niej przyjechali tak daleko, choć woleli zapamiętać Lorien jako kwitnącą i kipiącą życiem krainę. Nie mogli jednak odjechać bez pożegnania. Widywali się z siostrą wielokrotnie, gdy bywali w Minas Tirith za życia Aragorna, ale po jego śmierci ani razu się z nią nie spotkali. Doszły do nich słuchy, że Arwena wybrała się w samotną podróż i siłą rzeczy skierowali swe kroki do dawnego kraju Galadrieli. Sądzili, że udała się do Lorien, by tam przeżyć resztę swych dni. Mieli nadzieję, że zobaczą się z nią ten ostatni raz. Jechali jednak pełni obaw. Nie wiedzieli, czego się mają spodziewać. Kogo zobaczą u kresu podróży? Arwenę jako zawsze piękną i młodą dziewczynę, czy jako starą i słabą kobietę? Co oznaczało dokładnie wyrzeczenie się nieśmiertelności? Jakie zmiany zaszły w ich siostrze? Różne obrazy przychodziły im do głowy i pragnęli już, by wątpliwości przestały ich dręczyć.

Zsiedli z koni i szli powoli przez miasto, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak bytności Arweny, jednak wszędzie było pusto i cicho. Żadnych śladów jej obecności, nic. Minęli ostatnie talany i nagle zatrzymali się, zaskoczeni. Wśród zamierającej wokół przyrody jedno miejsce pozostało niezmienione. Wzgórze Kerin Amroth zieleniło się, choć wokół widać już było znaki nieuchronnie nadchodzącej jesieni. Wyglądało jak wyspa życia w morzu pożółkłych liści. Kwiaty nifrodel wciąż kwitły, jakby był środek lata. Patrząc na to, Elladan i Elrohir przez chwilę poczuli się, jak gdyby cofnęli się w czasie. Wiedzieli już, że jeśli gdziekolwiek znajdą swą siostrę, to właśnie tutaj, na tym ostatnim skrawku dobrze znanego im, dawnego świata.

Zobaczyli ją w chwili, gdy osiągnęli szczyt pagórka. Siedziała pod rozłożystym drzewem. Wśród jego gałęzi bracia dostrzegli niewielką zadaszoną platformę. Leżące tam nieliczne drobiazgi upewniły ich, że to tutaj mieszkała ich siostra. Sama Arwena zdawała się być niezmieniona, przynajmniej fizycznie. Z daleka wyglądała pięknie, wśród kwiatów, które pielęgnowała z namaszczeniem. Dopiero gdy bracia podeszli bliżej, dostrzegli coś, czego mieli nie zapomnieć do końca życia. Nie, nie zmieniła się, ale jej oczy… Nie pozostało w nich nic z dawnego blasku. To, co widzieli, to nawet nie była rozpacz. Arwena zdawała się nie mieć na to siły. W jej oczach widzieli tylko bezdenny smutek i bierność, tak niepodobną do niezależnej i zdecydowanej elfki.

_Dusza już ją opuściła, _pomyślał z rozpaczą Elrohir. _Przybyliśmy za późno._ Spojrzał bezradnie na brata._ Ona nas nie poznaje, _mówiło spojrzenie Elladana.

A jednak mylili się. Arwena, słysząc odgłos kroków, uniosła nieznacznie głowę. Na jej ustach zagościł nikły uśmiech, jednak nie sięgał on oczu. Elladan i Elrohir ze łzami rzucili się na ziemię obok niej i chwycili ją za drobne dłonie, przybrudzone nieco ziemią. Nie byli w stanie wyrzec słowa. Arwena tylko patrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem, wciąż przenosząc wzrok z jednej ukochanej twarzy na drugą.

A potem coś się w niej załamało. Zniknęła bierność w jej oczach, wypłukana gorzkimi łzami, które pociekły strumieniem po policzkach. Arwena szlochała, wtulona w bezpieczne ramiona braci. Była wdzięczna Valarom, że pozwolili jej jeszcze raz zobaczyć braci. _Teraz jestem już gotowa, _pomyślała. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie sądziła, że będzie jej dane pożegnać się z bliźniakami.

- Arweno, Arweno – szeptali bracia, tuląc ją do siebie. Nawet nie wiedzieli, że sami płaczą. Długo trwało, nim obeschły ich oczy.

- Przyjechaliście – powiedziała w końcu Arwena, gdy zabrakło już łez. Zdobyła się na uśmiech.

- Tak, przyjechaliśmy się pożegnać – potwierdził w zamyśleniu Elladan. – Skończył się również nasz czas w Śródziemiu, odpływamy na Zachód.

- Więc w końcu podjęliście decyzję? To dobrze.

- Płyniemy na Zachód, ale czuję, że nasze serca zawsze będą tęsknić za Śródziemiem – dodał Elrohir. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę mógł czystym sumieniem nazwać Valinor domem.

- Dom jest wszędzie tam, gdzie są twoi bliscy, Ro – szepnęła Arwena, kładąc bratu rękę na sercu. – Płyniecie do domu. Do ojca… do rodziców. Zobaczycie mamę… - urwała. Nie zdołała ukryć smutku, który nagle wypełnił jej serce ze zdwojoną siłą. Ona już nigdy ich nie zobaczy… Elrohir przytulił ją mocniej.

- Zawsze będziemy z tobą, siostrzyczko. Zawsze. Oni także.

_Zawsze._ Jak dziwnie brzmiało dla niej to słowo. Przedtem normalne, teraz stało się dla niej abstrakcyjne. Jej „zawsze" skończy się już niedługo, czuła to. Teraz, patrząc na braci, wiedziała już, na co podświadomie czekała do tej pory.

- Zostańcie ze mną – poprosiła. Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie, zaskoczeni, lecz nim któryś z nich zdołał się odezwać, Arwena dodała. – Teraz. Nie idźcie nigdzie, proszę was. Zostańcie ze mną przez tę chwilę.

Elladan i Elrohir przysunęli się bliżej. Nie mogli, nie umieliby odmówić jej w tej chwili. Gotowi byli siedzieć tu tak długo, jak tylko pragnęła. Przecież to nie mogło wpłynąć na ich decyzję. Ale teraz… Teraz nic nie ruszyłoby ich z tego miejsca. Arwena przylgnęła do nich i przymknęła oczy. Tak, i na nią nadszedł już czas. Przebywała w Lorien od marca. Patrzyła, jak wczesną wiosną uśpiony las budzi się do życia, obserwowała latem bujne kwiaty. Patrzyła i pogrążała się we wspomnieniach. To tutaj, dawno temu, rozkwitła w niej miłość, która zmieniła jej życie. Przeżywała ponownie wszystkie te lata niepewności, które przywodziły na myśl niespokojną wiosnę. Pogoda bywa nieubłagana i obserwując niewielkie roślinki nie można mieć pewności, czy mocniejszy powiew wiatru nie zniszczy świeżych pąków. Lecz ich miłość przetrwała wszystkie zawieje i największą burzę. Po każdej zawierusze przychodzi czas spokoju i takie były długie lata spędzone w Minas Tirith. A teraz, wraz z końcem października wszystko zamierało. Drzewa gubiły liście i zapadały w zimowe odrętwienie. Tak, jak ona. Lecz natura wokół miała nadzieję w postaci wiosny, która nadejdzie za parę miesięcy. Dla niej już jej nie było.

Otworzyła jeszcze oczy, żeby spojrzeć na bliźniaków. Oni także zorientowali się już, co się dzieje. Czuła na sobie ich baczne spojrzenia, lecz w oczach nie dostrzegła już łez. Byli spokojni, tak jak ona.

- Przyszliście się pożegnać – szepnęła. –_ Namárië Elladan, namárië Elrohir. __No galu govad gen.*_

_- Namárië Arwen_ – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie bliźniacy. Oczy Arweny zamknęły się ostatni raz. Utraciła już wszystko, co kochała. Wypełnił się jej czas. Serce zamarło wpół uśmiechu, który zagościł na jej twarzy.

Elladan i Elrohir długo nie odważyli się poruszyć. Trwali tak przez resztę dnia i całą noc, dopóki wschodzące słońce nie oświetliło ich ponownie. Milczeli, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. Dopiero w blasku dnia pochowali Arwenę tam, gdzie rozpoczęło się i skończyło jej szczęście. Ze smutkiem, lecz także ze spokojem opuścili Lorien, pozostawiając za sobą niewielką mogiłę zieleniącą się wśród złotych liści. Teraz już nic nie wiązało ich ze Śródziemiem.

_Namárië - żegnaj_

_No galu govad gen – niech moje błogosławieństwo będzie z wami_


End file.
